Fate Chaldea After Hours
by Hayaki
Summary: Chaldea was created in order to prolong the reign of humans over Earth. Through the use of time travel to complete Grand Orders, Masters work to solve disruptions in time. However, this story is not about that. Rather, this is about what happens in between those Grand Orders. This is the daily life of those Masters that work so hard to prevent humanity's extinction.
1. Introductions (Shiro's Side)

**AN:** So continues the long string of uploads of stories that will probably go nowhere since they're all experimental. Well, anyways, for those of you who don't know. Fate/Grand Order is a mobile game based on the Nasuverse, more specifically, the Fate string of it. Since there's no official English version, and because my Japanese skills are elementary at best, the stuff I managed to translate about the story may not be totally right. Other than that, I've also decided to branch away from the canon a slight bit in some areas.

* * *

"Fuu…" I breathed out a long, drawn out sigh as the last of the enemies was dispatched. "Good work, everyone. You all did great."

The forest environment around us dissolved in spectacular array of particles, revealing the pure white room underneath. All around me my companions began relaxing one by one. These training simulations sure were rigorous. They were almost tougher than the actual missions.

"Senpai, as usual your instruction was amazing this time as well."

I turned around at the sound of the voice to see my best friend holding out a bottle of water.

I smiled and took the bottle before taking a drink from it. "Thanks Mashu. Your support out there was perfect as well."

"O-Oh, um… Thank you, senpai. That means a lot coming from you." The gigantic shield Mashu carries retracted into itself, and she attached it to her back.

"Heeey, Master. Quit flirting with little ol' Mashu over there!"

Ugh..!

I whipped around at the sound of the Archer's voice, a small blush adorning my cheeks. "I-I'm not flirting, Robin!"

"Heheh. Yeah, sure." He sauntered to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Hey, how about you direct some of that attention to me, Master?"

"Alright, Robin, that's enough."

"Dow!"

A sharp smack rang out in the room as Robin cried out in pain. He let me go and rubbed at a bump that was forming on his head. Behind him stood Boudica with her hand raised.

"Please, don't mind him, Master. Men like him are seriously the worst," she declared with a huff.

"Ahahaha…"

Jeez. Dealing with all these Servants is a bit draining. Especially when there's… her.

I watched as Cu tried to comfort Robin by suggesting they should go hit on some of the researchers later. Meanwhile, Mordred retracted her helmet and wiped the sweat from her brow before making her way towards me with Alice by her side.

"Yo, Master. We're done already?"

I nodded. "That's right. Training's done for the day."

"Aaahhh... Damn. I wanted to go a bit longer, but I guess I'll take a break now. I'll see ya later, Master."

Without another word, the knight left the room. She really likes fighting, huh? Sometimes, I wonder if she would suit the Berserker class better.

"Hey, Master? Are we going to play together later?" The small girl stared up at me with those adorable puppy eyes of hers.

Bending down, I pat Alice's head. "Sorry, but I have some work to take care of. You can play with Jekyll and Tamamo until I finish up, okay?"

Sorry, Jekyll. I'll be sure to compensate you later for keeping those two entertained.

"Hehe~. Okay!"

The little girl skipped off, leaving only Mashu, Boudica, and me behind in the training room.

"Fou! Kyuuu! Kyu!"

Actually, make that four of us. I nearly forgot about Four. The small furry creature jumped up onto my shoulder and nuzzled against my neck. Petting the little fur ball, I turned to the other two.

"Well, you two are free to do whatever you want for the rest of the day," I said.

Boudica nodded. "If that's the case, then I'll go and see if I try to help Jekyll. He's much to timid to deal with those two girls."

The Rider gave Mashu and I a small smile and left the room.

An awkward silence washed over us.

"Um… Senpai? Do you mind if I come with you?" Mashu asked shyly.

I was caught off guard by her question, but I recovered as fast as I could. "Huh? Oh, um, of course!"

"Kyuu!"

"Of course, you can come too, Four."

Exiting the training room, the three of us began making our way through the hallways of Chaldea. It's certainly a very impressive looking facility, but after the disaster on our first day here, the hallways are practically empty. Everyone that survived were researchers and they're all busy managing the various systems the facility has. Mainly the Shiva, and Fate systems. The technology here really is quite impressive. To think that we're able to see into the future of humanities' survival is mind blowing. Not to mention the unique summoning system that Chaldea had somehow invented. I don't really understand too much of it, but apparently we need special ores called Saint Quartz in order for it to function. About four per summon I think. Due to the discovery of Saint Quartz, the researchers at Chaldea managed to create the Fate system. Then there are Mana Prisms which is essentially just condensed mana. I have no idea what they're used for, but Da Vinci-chan said she needed them for her research.

Speaking of, here we are. I opened the door to the workshop and stepped in. The interior was vastly different from the rest of the facility. In fact, it looked like we just stepped into a medieval alchemical workshop.

"Welcome to Da Vinci-chan's Extra-ordinary Emporium of Wonders~!" A woman resembling the Mona Lisa greeted cheerfully.

It's still jarring to see him… um… her… it..? Whatever! Her! It's still jarring to see Leonardo Da Vinci as a girl. Well, she's been helpful so far at least so I probably shouldn't complain.

"Hey, Da Vinci-chan. I've got some more Mana Prisms for you," I said as I held out a small bag.

"Oh, wonderful! What would you like to trade them in for?" The inventor asked as she took the bag and circled around to the back of her workshop where there was a massive treasure chest.

"Some Saint Quartz would be nice." I answered.

"Ohoh. Looking to do some summoning, I see. Any particular Servant you're aiming for?" Da Vinci grabbed a small leather sac and counted the contents before shutting the chest and walking back to us.

"Hm… I'm not sure. I already have a Servant from every class, but I should probably get as many Servants as possible, right?"

"That's right, that's right. You're one of the last Master's left here so you should have as much protection as you can get." She handed the sack to me and smiled. "That's ten Saint Quartz for twenty Mana Prisms. Enjoy!"

"Thanks Da Vinci-chan," I waved goodbye to her and exited the workshop to see Mashu playing with Four.

Deciding to have a little fun, I called out. "Hey, I got what I needed."

"Kya!" Mashu jumped four feet into the air before whipping around to face me, face slightly flushed. "S-S-S-Senpai! How long were you standing there for?!"

"Oh… I dunno…" I feigned to think for a second. "I think maybe a couple of minutes."

"C-couple of minutes…"

Whoops. I think I broke her. Her face grew increasingly red, and it almost seemed like steam was coming off of her head.

"Hey, come on now. I think you should let loose like that more often. Always being serious isn't good for your health, you know. Even if you're a Demi-Servant now."

"Uuu… Thank you, I guess… I'll keep that in mind."

"Well, let's go. We still have one more stop before we're done for the day."

With that, the three of us continued our journey through Chaldea to a certain special room. Just as we reached it, a black haired guy dressed in the same uniform as me came out of it along with a… um… is that a guy or a girl?

"Oh, Shiro. Going to summon a new Servant as well?"

I nodded. "That's right, Ren. By the way, who's that um… your new Servant?"

He gestured to the person standing next to him who stepped forward and bowed.

"Greetings. I am the Knight of the White Lily, Chevalier d'Eon. It is a pleasure to meet you."

What the? Even his…? I think he's a boy. Even his voice is questionable. But… Those hips, and those thighs… and his slender build…

"Er… I know this might sound rude to ask, but… are you a man or a woman?"

Eon smiled, and turned to look at Ren who just blushed and looked away. Did something already happen between the two?

"Do not worry," he said amusedly. "My Master asked me the same question."

"Oh. Then… What's the answer?"

"Neither."

"Huh?"

"The answer is neither, Madame. I am only what you believe me to be," Eon explained.

That… certainly doesn't help.

"Alright… I guess I'll refer to you as a guy, then. If that's okay with you?"

"Of course."

"Ahem!" Ren cleared his throat. "If you two are done, I'd like to introduce Eon to everyone else. Anyways, it was nice seeing you two, Shiro, Mashu."

Mashu and I nodded simultaneously. "Likewise, Ren, Eon."

"I wish the two of you ladies a wonderful rest of the day." The Chevalier flashed me a disarmingly handsome smile before trailing behind Ren as he walked away.

"Well… There are certainly some very unique Servants being summoned…" Mashu commented as we watched them round a corner.

"No kidding. Now, let's get this summoning under way."

The way the summoning was done involved very little effort from the Master. The Saint Quartz used took care of all of the magic required to properly summon a Servant. Unfortunately, since the Fate system is still somewhat flawed, duplicate Servants are possible. Well, it wouldn't be so unfortunate if those duplicates were actually sentient. Whenever a duplicate is summoned, it acts like a doll and has no combat ability at all. However, we can extract the mana from the duplicate and inject it into the prime Servant to strengthen them. Then there's the fiddly bit. The same Servant summoned in different times of their life doesn't count as a duplicate, even if their classes are the same. I was really surprised when I summoned Lancer Cu Chulainn when his older self was already with Ren. And well, I already met a Caster version of him so he can still be summoned again like that. I don't really know about having to deal with three of him at the same time.

"Alright, here we go."

I poured the bag of forty Saints Quartz I collected over time into the container before starting the machine. Lights began blinking all around the room as he material was processed and the mana was extracted. The chamber in the center of the room flashed as particles of light congregated in the middle. Human shapes, along with small cards began forming where the light gathered. That's right. I forgot about the cards. Sometimes, special cards were created as a result. These cards had the ability to strengthen a Servant's parameters and give them special abilities.

There were four human shapes forming and six cards. That ratio sounded about right. Not all Saint Quartz had the same amount of mana in them so four was already a pretty good number.

"So, Mashu. Any guesses on who we're going to get this time?"

She took a moment to think before turning to me and shaking her head. "Senpai, you know how many Heroic Spirits there can be with how human history is. Guessing would be impossible. After all, I certainly didn't expect Nursery Rhymes to be considered a Servant."

"Hm… Good point. They really could be anyone or anything."

Nursery Rhyme, or rather, Alice was a Servant I summoned quite a while ago. At first, Alice appeared as a book. It was definitely a strange experience. Over time, it, or rather she, began warming up to me and she took a human form.

Returning my attention back to the summoning, I noticed the human shapes were almost fully formed. A blinding flash enveloped the room, and when it died down, three unfamiliar Servants stood in the center of the chamber. One of the Servants summoned is actually Robin. The other three, however, were different. Walking down the pathway leading inside the chamber, I greeted the newly summoned Servants.

"Hello, everyone, and welcome to Chaldea. The summoning system should have given you all the appropriate knowledge about the current situation so I'll cut straight the point. My name is Shiro, your new master."

The first Servant, a young girl dressed in a pink kimono with a purple hakama over top, stepped forward and bowed her head.

"I am summoned under the class of Saber, Okita Souji of the Shinsengumi at your service, Master," she said.

Okita Souji, a Shinsengumi captain, and the one who was said to be a genius swordsman. But… He's actually a she? I mean, I've already had that confusion with Mordred, Nero, and Nobunaga. Oh, and Leonardo Da Vinci as well. What's with all these supposedly male historical figures being summoned as females?

Next, a small girl dressed in a skimpy plug suit waved her arms cheerfully at me. "We are Servant Assassin! Our true name is Jack the Ripper! Nice to meet you, Master!"

Jack the Ripper? That infamous serial killer from 19th century England? Why is she a little girl? Not only that, but… something feels really off about her. The way she refers to herself as "we" is strange, and the way she said "Master" sounded strange too. It was like there was some kind of layering to her voice there.

Finally, the last Servant, a towering figure clad in pitch-black armor with red, glowing slit around where his eyes would be on his helmet, stepped forward.

"Servant… Berserker… Name… Lancelot…" The Servant growled. His voice was extremely distorted and guttural. Also, at a closer look it seems like there are streams of shadow seeping through the openings in the armor.

So one of King Aurther's most loyal knights went insane. I'm guessing this is Lancelot after Arthur's death, otherwise he shouldn't really be like this.

Alright, so a Saber, Assassin, and a Berserker along with an extra Robin with six Craft Essences. Not a bad turnout. Still nowhere near Ren's luck, but it was still really good.

I nodded and smiled at the three new members. "I'm glad to meet you all, and I hope we can all get along."

Mashu, whom was standing beside me nodded as well. "Yes. We will be fighting together after all."

"Kyuu! Fou, fou!" Four cried as he bounced around excitedly on top of Mashu's head.

"Okay, everyone! Follow me, I'll be showing you to the rest of the team."

I began leading the away with Mashu, and Four by my side with the other three trailing behind me. The Robin duplicate had been broken down and turned into a card as introductions were going on. As we walked, Mashu began introducing herself to the new Servants.

"My name is Mashu Kyrielite, a Demi-Servant with the class of Shielder. My true name of sorts is Galahad. Although I may be part human, my endurance is still on par with a Servant's so do not be afraid to ask me for protection."

During our trip down to our collective dorm area, I noticed Jack inching closer and closer to me. At first, it was barely noticeable, and I only saw how close she got to me when she grabbed my hand and held it. When I looked down at her questioningly, she just smiled brightly. Could she be like Jekyll where her Noble Phantasm turns her into a Berserker? Right now she really isn't acting like how I thought Jack the Ripper would act like. Then again, she doesn't look the part either, except for the many sharp weapons strapped on her body.

"Oh, Master!"

I turned at the sound of the voice to see Cu walking towards us.

"Ah, I see. So that's what ya meant when ya said ya had work to take care of," he said as he eyed the new Servants up and down. "The squirts don't look like much, but the big guy looks pretty strong."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Souji began to draw her sword.

"You should know better than to judge a book by its cover, Servant of the Lance," she ground out.

Note to self, she doesn't like being called short.

"Hoh?" Cu bent down and readied his spear. "Care to prove that to me?"

Great. Two seconds within meeting each other and they're already going to start a fight.

I stepped in between the two before it could escalate any further.

"Okay, you two! That's enough. You can spar later in the training room, just not in here, got it?"

"Ah? Why do you gotta be such a spoil sport, Master?" Cu complained as he raised his spear and leaned against it. "It's just a friendly little duel."

"You can't fight here! You'll cause too much damage to the building!"

"I understand, Master. I apologize for misbehaving," Souji bowed her head and sheathed her katana.

Thank goodness. If they began fighting here, My boss would kill me if I caused any trouble when we're so short on staff right now.

"Anyways, Cu, why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Right, right, got it. Servant Lancer, Cu Chulainn. There's actually another one of me around here, but he's the older version. Just call me Cu."

As the new additions to the group introduced themselves, I noticed Tama stalking up behind Lancelot. Oh no. What's she doing? I continued watching her to see what she would do. She quickly dashed in and crouched down behind Lancelot's legs before taking a quick look around. Once she made sure the coast was clear, she quickly moved behind Souji and glared daggers at Jack whom was still holding my hand.

Ah... She's jealous.

"Miss Tamamo! Please don't do anything rash, please!"

Footsteps echoed down the corridor as Jekyll ran towards us huffing and puffing.

"Thank... Goodness..." He wheezed. "I made... it..."

A chill ran down my spine as I felt Jack's grip tighten on my hand. When I looked down I noticed she was glaring back at Tama. It looks like they're having some sort of mental battle with each other.

"Mother... who is this?" Jack asked coldly.

Eh? Mother? Does she mean me?

Tama's eyes narrowed as she turned her attention to me. "Master? How could you have an affair with some other hussy?! Is your precious wife not good enough for you?!"

"Wha-?!" I frantically shook my head and waved my hands in front of me to try to placate her. "No, no, no, no, no! You've got it all wrong! She's a new Servant I just summoned!"

"New Servant?" Tama tilted her head before stalking up to Jack whom was clinging to my arm, and began sniffing her. After a round of sniffs, Tama stood up and tackled the two of us to the ground. "Yaaay! Me and Master have a daughter!"

The fox girl rubbed her head against Jack's cheek who is currently stuck between Tama and I. Well, at least she didn't go berserk. I might as well just play along with this.

I heard Souji giggle as Tama kept on nuzzling and mewling. "I can tell this place will be really fun."

Jekyll sighed and gave a defeated smile. "Yes, quite. You should see what it's like when everybody is together in one place."

And thus, today was just another day in Chaldea. Things were probably only going to get even more hectic from now on. In a way, that's a good thing. Right?

* * *

 **-Contracted Servants (Shiro)-**

 **Servant 1:**  
 **Class:** Shielder  
 **Name:** Mashu Kyrielite

 **Servant 2:**  
 **Class:** Rider  
 **Name:** Boudica

 **Servant 3:** **  
Class:** Archer  
 **Name:** Robin Hood

 **Servant 4:** **  
Class:** Saber  
 **Name:** Mordred

 **Servant 5:** **  
Class:** Caster  
 **Name:** Nursery Rhyme

 **Servant 6:**  
 **Class:** Berserker  
 **Name:** Tamamo

 **Servant 7:**  
 **Class:** Lancer  
 **Name:** Cu Chulainn (Prototype)

 **Servant 8:** **  
Class:** Assasin  
 **Name:** Jekyll and Hyde

 **Servant 9:** **  
Class:** Saber  
 **Name:** Souji Okita

 **Servant 10:** **  
Class:** Assassin  
 **Name:** Jack the Ripper

 **Servant 11:** **  
Class:** Berserker  
 **Name:** Lancelot

[More to come…]

* * *

 **-Contracted Servants (Ren)-**

 **Servant 1:** **  
Class:** Ruler  
 **Name:** Joan of Arc

 **Servant 2:** **  
Class:** Saber  
 **Name:** Nero Claudius Caesar

 **Servant 3:  
** **Class:** Archer  
 **Name:** EMIYA

 **Servant 4:** **  
Class:** Lancer  
 **Name:** Elizabeth Bathory

 **Servant 5:**  
 **Class:** Rider  
 **Name:** Alexander the Great (Child)

 **Servant 6:**  
 **Class:** Caster  
 **Name:** Zhuge Liang (Lord El-Melloi II : Waver Velvet)

 **Servant 7:** **  
Class:** Assassin  
 **Name:** Mata Hari

 **Servant 8:** **  
Class:** Berserker  
 **Name:** Kiyohime

 **Servant 9:  
** **Class:** Archer  
 **Name:** Oda Nobunaga

 **Servant 10:** **  
Class:** Lancer  
 **Name:** Cu Chulainn

 **Servant 11:**  
 **Class:** Assassin  
 **Name:** Sasaki Kojirou

 **Servant 12:  
** **Class:** Saber  
 **Name:** Chavalier d'Eon

[More to come…]


	2. Introductions (Ren's Side)

**AN:** A new chapter released after a lot of tries of rewriting it. I decided to finish this chapter fast so I could have something to upload before touring some foreign friends. The new chapter of DRE is on its way as soon as I get back so don't worry. In the mean time, all my free time is spent farming quartz and upgrade mats for the summer heroines. 10 tickets and 90 quartz later, still not a single event Servant. Got a Karna, though. And Angra Mainyu from FP. So I guess not all is lost. Right?

* * *

"Hmhmhm. Those two were quite nice, don't you think?" The feminine Servant next to me giggled and commented as we walked through the empty halls of Chaldea.

"You mean Shiro and Mashu?" I asked.

"Yes. They are lovely ladies. It's a shame that such a tragic incident occurred in this place."

It was definitely a huge stroke of luck for me that I managed to survive that explosion. As a result though, I was put out of comission for quite a while. In that time the newbie, Shiro, began dealing with those Holy Grails popping up evverywhere.

No. Now is not the time to think about that. We just completed a Grand Order not too long ago so we should definitely take this time to recuperate.

Though... Even if I say that, we still have to train and bolster our forces.

Damn that Lev!

"Um... Master."

Because of him, the chief is gone and I was placed in charge of operations just because Roman dosn't want to do any extra work. Well, truth be told, he does enough work managing the facility's systems.

"Master."

I'll also have to pick up the slack and scold him for lazing around if I catch him.

"Master!"

I jumped as Eon's shout penetrated through my thoughts.

Giving him... her... um... her a sour look, I turned my attention to her. "What is it?"

My new Servant gestured behind us with one hand while whispering to me, "There is a suspicious woman that has been following us for the past while. She also seems to be exuding a large amount of bloodlust."

Turning around, I caught the sight of a certain Berserker glaring daggers at Eon. No, perhaps thats not enough to describe the amount of hate that was being directed to her. Nevertheless it seems that Kiyohime has found another enemy. Sometimes I really wonder if I can't just swap Servants with Shiro. Then again, even she doesn't have things easy with how Tamamo can be

"Master, what should we do?" Eon asked.

"It's fine Eon. I guess this will be a good chance to introduce you two."

Every single time I get a female servant I have to placate that girl. It's honestly extremely annoying.

"Kiyohime! Come over here!" I called out.

Putting on a dangerous smile, the Berserker began gracefully walking towards us.

"My, my, Master, I wonder who this could be? Would you care to explain?" Kiyohime asked in a sickly, sweet tone.

If I don't choose my words right then my life is forfeit. Let's see...

"You see," I began explaining. "Eon here is a new Servant I summoned so I've been looking for everyone in order to introduce them."

"Oh? Is that so?" Turning to Eon, Kiyohime bowed and introduced herself. "I am Servant Berserker, Kiyohime. It is wonderful to meet a new comrade. However, if you ever lay your hands on Master..."

At this, Kiyohime leaned in close to Eon. "I. Won't. Forgive. You."

However, Eon remained unfazed by Kiyohime's threat and simply smiled.

"I understand. I, Chevalier D'Eon Servant of the Sword, look forward to working with you in the future." The French Servant replied smoothly with her own introduction.

Well, the stories of Eon I've read do show her to have skill in a variety of social situations.

"Uhahahaha!"

Ah... That signature laugh can only belong to...

"Kiiiiiii! Get back here you stupid Archer!"

And that shrill voice is...

Before long, a strange pair of girls dashed around the corner and came barreling towards us at full speed.

"Hah..." Sighing heavily, I stepped in front of the two new appearances and held out my hand.

"Stop!" I commanded.

A familiar burning sensation occurred on the back of my hand as two of my Command Seals faded away.

Almost immediately after the command was issued, both the girls froze in place.

"G-Guh. M-Master..." Nobunaga's face paled as she saw me.

"Master!" Meanwhile, Elizabeth couldn't be any happier to see me. "That stupid Archer broke my mic again!"

Sighing again, I brought a hand up to massage my forehead. Why are all these Servants so hard to deal with? No matter how many Command Seals I've used, the orders always seem to wear off within a day which means I can't fix some of their... bad habits.

"I don't care about that right now. If you haven't noticed yet, we have a new Servant joining us," I said while gesturing backwards to Eon who still had a pleasant smile on her face.

No longer frozen in place, Elizabeth was the first to jump into action.

"Servant Lancer, Elizabeth Bathory at your service! I am the greatest idol there is in Chaldea! No one else's singing can compare to mine!" She declared proudly while striking her signature pose.

Next, Nobunaga began her introduction by drawing her sword and stabbing it into the ground. Really? How many times have I told her to not do that?!

"I am Oda Nobunaga! I only accept the very best to work as my retainers so you better work hard to prove yourself!"

I don't doubt that she'll be clinging to Eon for a while now, considering her love for Eurpoean things.

After Eon gave her introduction, a new voice joined our group. "Hmph. Your mannerisms really are just like hers."

Dammit… Just as I thoughts things couldn't be any worse he just had to show up. I'm going to have to go ask Roman later for some painkillers to deal with this migraine.

"Shut up, Emiya. Instead of just standing there, how about you come over here and help deal with this?"

Smirking, the tanned man pushed off the wall he was leaning against before walking up to Nobunaga and Elizabeth who already began fighting again.

As he grabbed the two by their collars, he turned to Eon and gave a curt nod.

"I'm an Archer and my true name of sorts is EMIYA. I would prefer it if you didn't use it, but it seems in this situation there is no other choice."

And with that, all three of them are gone. Jeez. He's gotten a little better compared to when he first arrived here at least. Back then, he was so frustrating to deal with that I was contemplating getting therapeutic treatment for all the stress he gave me. He's still a little prickly around Chulainn, though. Although surprisingly, he can handle the younger one a lot better.

"Well, Master, it seems like this place will be a very interesting place to be," Eon commented.

"Interesting is certainly one way to describe it..."

I guess I have to count my blessings, though. They're all powerful Servants in their own right.

"Come on, Eon. Let's keep moving. Kiyohime, you can come with us if you want."

"As you wish, Master," Eon replied with a suave smile.

Kiyohime, on the other hand, never stopped with her spine chilling gaze. It's going to be another hard few days.

Sighing, I resigned myself to my fate as we continued to make our ways through the mostly empty corridors. Before the incident, this place bustled with activity with Servants and Masters alike and now… Our leader is gone and so are all of our comrades, save for me and the rookie.

Ugh. Stop, stop! We're on break until the next anomaly. Until then, I'm supposed to relax.

On our way to the dorms, I started up a conversation with Eon to discuss her abilities as a Servant. For a Saber class she has lower stats than most, but she more than makes up for that with her footwork. She also has unique skills that make her highly resistance to mental attacks and gender-based attacks due to her existence as both man and woman.

She seems highly situational, but I don't doubt there will be a situation where I'll need her in the future.

Before long, the mind-numbingly similar corridors changed to the familiar sight of rows of doors lining the walls.

If I had to guess, El-Melloi must be in Alex's room. I don't quite get it, but those two seemed to share a strong bond with each other ever since they met.

I knocked on the door to announce my presence before stepping into the room.

As I predicted, Alex sat at his desk covered with maps and unit pieces as El-Melloi stood by his seat.

"Ah, Master! Hey, good morning!" The young conqueror pushed out of his chair and stood to greet me with a cheery wave.

Meanwhile, the mentor gave me a curt nod. "Master, what can we do for you?"

"Hello to the both of you as well, but Alex, its 3:00 PM right now. Not morning."

At my words, the boy directed his look to the standardized digital clock hanging on the wall before sheepishly scratching his head.

"Ahaha… Looks like I lost track of time…"

It's almost scary how often this routine happens.

"Well, it's nice to see you two hard at work, but you should also take some time off, you know? Whenever I see you two, you're almost always going over battlefield tactics."

Sighing, El-Melloi nursed his forehead. "Indeed. That is what I suggested, however, Alexander would not stop bothering me."

Same as usual.

"Anways," I said while stepping to the side. "Eon, introduce yourself."

The Knight of the White Lily gave a dainty curtsy along with a smile.

"Greetings, I am Le Chevalier d'Eon, a Saber. It's a pleasure to meet the both of you."

Alexander visibly blushed as he stared at Eon before coming back to his senses when El-Melloi cleared his throat.

The man nodded and bowed slightly as he introduced himself. "Servant Caster. I am, in all aspects, a Psuedo-Servant. My identity as a Servant is Zhuge Liang, however, I am more prominently known as El-Melloi II"

Next, the young conqueror introduced himself. "Hey, it's nice to meet you. Servant Rider, Alexander. I'm not quite as powerful as I could be since I'm in my kid form, but I hope that you'll count on me in the future."

"I see," Eon put a hand to her chin as she studied the pair. "Very well, Sir El-Melloi, Sir Alexander, it has been a pleasure meeting you two."

"Alright, sorry for bothering you two, we still have quite a few Servants to see so we'll be leaving now."

"Alright, see you guys later."

"Of course, Master," El-Melloi said before ruffling Alex's hair as a rare smile graced his lips. "Come Alex, why don't we get something to eat?"

We left the two to their own devices as we continued on our way down the rows of rooms until a loud, and extremely boisterous voice interrupted us.

"Ho! Praetor! Fancy meeting you out here!"

A sudden chill ran down my back as Kiyohime's bloodlust skyrocketed. I almost forgot that she was even with us with how silent she was.

Ignoring her for now, I turned to the source of the voice to see two female Servants walking towards us.

"Jeanne, Nero, good afternoon," I greeted them.

At the mention of Jeanne's name, Eon immediately perked up.

"Jeanne? Mademoiselle, could you possibly be Jeanne d'Arc? The Saint of Orleans?"

Jeanne tilted her head in question. "Why yes, I am. And who would you be, may I ask?"

Smiling, Eon bowed this time as she introduced herself. "I am Le Chevalier d'Eon, the Knight of the White Lily, and also a Servant of the Saber class."

This time, Jeanne's eyes lit up. "I see! A fellow Servant from France, then it is very nice to meet you, Eon."

"Wait, wait, wait!" I called out before things continued any further. "How do you two know of each other? Weren't you two born three centuries apart from each other?"

"While that is correct, Master, Servants born in the same country hold a stronger bond with each other. In some cases, we may even know of each other's existences despite the gaps in time," Jeanne answered.

I see… That could prove as a good moral boosting technique in the future. If I get multiple Servants born in the same country, it would definitely improve teamwork.

"Ahem!"

I started at the sound of Nero clearing her throat. She must be unhappy that the two French Servants have taken the spotlight.

"Greetings fellow Saber, I am Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus, the Fifth Roman Emperor! You should feel honored meeting royalty such as I!"

Still keeping her good spirits, Eon smiled and giggled softly. "My, my, yes indeed. It is a pleasure to meet you, Empress. I have to say, you are quite stunning, Mademoiselle."

After hearing that compliment, Nero puffed out her cheeks and her chest. "Umu! I thank you for noticing. You aren't half bad yourself."

Well, well. It looks like Eon is really starting to make herself useful. Maybe I should have her follow me around all the time just to have a shield against all these crazy Servants.

"Sorry, you two, did I keep you wait – Oh, Master!"

A third Servant joined the two and Kiyohime grew even more hostile at the sight of her.

"Mata Hari, good. That makes less work for us. I'd like for you to meet Eon, our new comrade."

The Assassin turned to the knight standing beside me and smiled brightly.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. My name is Mata Hari, Assassin class Servant. I'm very weak in fights, but I try my best to make myself useful in other ways."

"Indeed, it is a pleasure to meet you as well, Mademoiselle. I am Le Chevalier d'Eon, Saber."

Once the introductions were done, I turned to Mata Hari.

"Were you going somewhere with these two? If so, then I'm sorry for holding you up."

"Oh, no, no, no, Master! I love ever opportunity we get to talk to each other, but well, we were going to the kitchen. Jeanne and Nero wanted to learn how to bake so I offered to teach them."

At this, the aforementioned Servants turned red and glanced to the side trying to look as inconspicuous as possible.

"I see," I said with a small smile. "Alright, go on then. Have fun, you three."

"Thank you, Master, I'll see you later! Come on, you two, let's go."

Mata Hari grabbed Jeanne and Nero's arms before promptly dragging them away.

Once they were safely out of sight, Eon sidled up to me and whispered in my ear.

"Aren't you a lucky man, Master, surrounded by so many beautiful women."

I felt my face heat up before I quickly turned away and began walking.

Jeez. I get enough from Shiro teasing me. I don't need another one.

Well, there are only two Servants left. I just hope that they're together so I won't have to wander around to find them.

"Kuhaahh! I tell ya, nothing beats a cold drink after a spar!"

"Quite. This Popori Tear is very invigorating."

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

The last two Servants I needed to find rounded the corner ahead of us, both with their upper bodies completely exposed and showing the world their sweat covered chests.

"Kojirou, Chulainn, put your tops back on," I said while confronting them.

"Oh, Master, good to see you. And why should we? It's not like we're bothering anybody. Right?"

I sighed at the Lancer's answer. "There is a thing in society called public decency. That includes not bearing your body for everyone to see."

"Ah, yeah, yeah, I got it."

The blue-haired man tosses his energy drink up into the air and slips his arms through his body suit and zipping it up before catching the bottle.

Kojirou on the other hand, simply snakes one of his arms through his kimono while leaving the other half of his body still exposed.

Well, whatever. That's good enough, I suppose.

"Anyways, you two, we have a new Servant joining us today. Introduce yourselves."

Chulainn stepped forward and stared at Eon who simply smiled in return.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Servant of the Lance. I am Le Chevalier d'Eon, Servant of the Sword."

"Ah, nice to meetcha. I'm Cu Chulainn. There's actually a younger version of me wandering around here so just call me Chulainn."

Next, Kojirou introduced himself.

"I am Kojirou Sasaki, or rather, that is what I am known as. Even though I am a master of the sword, my class is Assassin. I look forward to working with you."

"Yes, indeed. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Welp, we're gonna take off, Master. I'm a bit tired after my spar with Kojirou here so I'll see you later," Chulainn said as he began walking away.

"My apologies, Master, but I am somewhat exhausted as well."

Excusing himself, Kojirou opened the door to his room and disappeared inside.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I stretched myself out as my strenuous duty finally finished. Things are only going to get harder once more Servants arrive.

"Ah, Master, allow me to help."

Before I could protest, Kiyohime had circled around behind me and had begun massaging my shoulders.

Well, if there's one thing I can't complain about, it's Kiyohime's ability to care for me. For some reason, she always seems to know when I'm stressed and helps me out. I've decided not to think about how she knows for fear of my sanity.

I opened my eyes and glanced to Eon when I heard her star giggling.

"Hm? What is it?"

Eon shook her head with an amused smile. "No, it is nothing, Master. It's just that this place seems to be quite entertaining."

Nodding, I couldn't help but agree with her. "Yep. Welcome to Chaldea."

* * *

 **-Contracted Servants: Shiro-**

 **Servant 1:**  
 **Class:** Shielder  
 **Name:** Mashu Kyrielite

 **Servant 2:**  
 **Class:** Rider  
 **Name:** Boudica

 **Servant 3:**  
 **Class:** Archer  
 **Name:** Robin Hood

 **Servant 4:**  
 **Class:** Saber  
 **Name:** Mordred

 **Servant 5:**  
 **Class:** Caster  
 **Name:** Nursery Rhyme (Alice)

 **Servant 6:**  
 **Class:** Berserker  
 **Name:** Tamamo-cat

 **Servant 7:**  
 **Class:** Lancer  
 **Name:** Cu Chulainn (Prototype)

 **Servant 8:**  
 **Class:** Assassin  
 **Name:** Jekyll and Hyde

 **Servant 9:**  
 **Class:** Saber  
 **Name:** Souji Okita

 **Servant 10:**  
 **Class:** Assassin  
 **Name:** Jack the Ripper

 **Servant 11:**  
 **Class:** Berserker  
 **Name:** Lancelot

* * *

 **-Contracted Servants: Ren-**

 **Servant 1:**  
 **Class:** Ruler  
 **Name:** Jeanne d'Arc

 **Servant 2:**  
 **Class:** Saber  
 **Name:** Nero Claudius Caesar

 **Servant 3:**  
 **Class:** Archer  
 **Name:** EMIYA

 **Servant 4:**  
 **Class:** Lancer  
 **Name:** Elizabeth Bathory

 **Servant 5:**  
 **Class:** Rider  
 **Name:** Alexander

 **Servant 6:**  
 **Class:** Caster  
 **Name:** Zhuge Liang (Lord El-Melloi II/Waver Velvet)

 **Servant 7:**  
 **Class:** Assassin  
 **Name:** Mata Hari

 **Servant 8:**  
 **Class:** Berserker  
 **Name:** Kiyohime

 **Servant 9:**  
 **Class:** Archer  
 **Name:** Oda Nobunaga

 **Servant 10:**  
 **Class:** Lancer  
 **Name:** Cu Chulainn (Prime)

 **Servant 11:**  
 **Class:** Assassin  
 **Name:** Sasaki Kojirou

 **Servant 12:**  
 **Class:** Saber  
 **Name:** Chevalier d'Eon


End file.
